Apprentice
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: Based on the Teen Titans episodes Apprentice part 1 and 2. After their first fight with Drakken and Shego Tick Tick tick Kim was taken and forced to train under Shego or else...well read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The platform slipped out from underneath the two heroes' feet. Ron made a comment about a pool with otters but Kim ignored it. She dove under and using the elastic bonding agent fended off the two sharks. After pulling her sidekick from the water she took him up the stairs to 'Drakken's' actual lair. The blue villain was ranting as he finished creating the Nano-tick. Shego was distracted, staring off at a screen somewhere. Quietly Kim stole the disc from one of the computers. She paused as she listened to Drakken's complete plan.

"Remind me to list this guy under the mad scientist category." Kim whispered.

"Mad as in angry or mad as in crazy, mad?" Ron asked a little too loud.

Kim flinched. "What do you think?" Shego asked jumping in behind them.

"Look at this! Why do I even bother with the sharks?!" Drakken cried pressing a button.

"Remote control lasers," Ron said confidently as he moved to stand in front of Kim. "I'll handle this." Kim rolled her eyes as he stood there chest puffed out thinking. "I got nothing, Kim?"

She pulled out her compact and used it to deflect the lasers as they moved. As the lasers bounced off the miniature mirror they hit several computers and vital equipment. Shego watched the younger female pull her companion u and put of the lair and turned to do the same. The little hero had potential. Now to find a way to get that potential on her side. The wheels started to turn in her head as she and Drakken escaped the destroyed lair. Yes, she could use Drakken to her advantage to get Kim Possible on her side and then she would dump him where she'd found him. Or perhaps she could use him just a little bit more to her own ends, he was easy to manipulate.

So Kim's nose was going to blow up, she was being chased by two psychos, no make that three, and she had detention, again. This just wasn't her week. She looked back over her shoulder at Drakken hover vehicle and noticed a ray gun lowering and aiming for her. Panic sent adrenaline into her bloodstream but she had nowhere to go. She called out to Ron. By the time he turned around it was too late and the gravity ray had her in its pull. Ron reached out to her but barely brushed fingers with her.

"Kim!" He cried as a tear fell from her face and flew up beside her.

She watched Ron and Mr. Barkin skid to a stop below her. Horror filled their eyes as they saw the teen hero captured by the mad scientist and his right hand woman. Drakken's evil laugh floated down and determination filled Ron. Gunning his engine he sped back to the school hoping to get to Wade for help. He knew that alone he would never get his best friend back but he hoped that Wade would be enough to give him the edge in saving her.

The moment the tick was removed Kim knew her usefulness had run out. Yet there she was in a dark room chained to a chair with no means of escape. Normally there was something, guys like Drakken always left something on her or in the room but the henchmen had done a thorough search of her and the room before removing her blind fold and leaving her there. The door opened and she realized they'd faced her away from it as she craned her neck to see the person. The person hit her hard on the back of the head for trying. As the world began to fade a bag was placed over her head and her chains removed. If it weren't for the blow to the head she'd just taken whoever it was would be on their back.

The next time she opened her eyes she was in a different room. She was no longer chained, instead on both her wrists and ankles that shocked her if she moved too close to the door. Meals were brought to her regularly by a henchman that, she assumed, also stood guard. Otherwise, she had no contact with anyone so she worked out. Doing the best she could she worked on her gymnastic skills and some of the Kung Fu styles she knew. From the ways her meals came she could count the total number of days she'd been held there like that, so far she was up to five. On the seventh day a book was brought in with her breakfast. She was halfway through it by midmorning on day eight when a different henchman came in to the room.

He sent a jolt through her before blindfolding her and pulling her from the room. He walked her from the room down what felt like a long hallway. For the first time since they day she and Ron had tried to escape the clutches of their foes, she felt the sun on the side of her face. She paused to take it in but received a jolt from her escort. When it didn't work another joined her and helped to pull her away. She didn't know where they were taking her but dread filled her as they threw her to the ground. One pulled the blind fold from her face and left her to blink away the brightness. Once she had she took in her surroundings.

"Don't even think about it, Kimmie, you wouldn't make it out of here alive." Shego said stepping closer.

"What do you want with me?" Kim growled not liking the nick name.

"Oh, it's not what I want, it's what _you_ want. After all," she leaned in to whisper in Kim's ear, "we wouldn't want anything to happen to that happy family of yours or that goofball you called a sidekick, now would you?" She smiled as Kim's face dropped.

"No, please," Kim sobbed.

"I thought so." Shego stood and smiled. "This is how this is going to work, from now on you are my apprentice, I will teach you everything I know and in return you will follow me every command no questions asked. One misstep and boom, I'll kill them one by one. Got it?"

Kim nodded knowing it was the only way to keep them safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ron punched the bag hard and then caught it as it swung back. Leaning against it he fought to catch his breath. It was the two year anniversary of Kim's disappearance. He punched harder before his second alarm went off signaling that it was time to shower and get ready for school. He showered and pulled his clothes over relatively new muscles. A lot had changed in the two years since Kim had been taken. Ron himself had matured in so many ways, he had taken up Kim's straight A status and of course her job as a go to hero. The way he lived had also changed. After the incident he had pulled away and hidden out in the attic. When he went to train at the Yamanouchi School for a summer his parents had decided to redo it and make it in to a sort of apartment for him. Thanks to the few jobs that insisted on paying him he had been able to upgrade to a real motorcycle that Wade had amped up for mission usage.

As he pulled into the parking lot the telltale beep of the Kimmunicator went off. "What's up, Wade?"

"The usual, natural disasters, cats in a tree….a babysitting job, and, that's new. Look who showed back up." A video played of Shego flipping through a laser field. Alarms were blaring in the background but it appeared she was on her way out- empty handed. Still the smile on her face was unsettling.

"What was stolen?" Ron asked.

"That's just it." Wade said looking up from his screen. "The guys at the Norton Research facility have reported that nothing was even out of place. Maybe she got caught before she could even get what she came for…"

"I don't think so; she's way too pleased with herself for that. Are they still investigating?"

"Yeah you want me to let them know you're coming and get you a ride there?"

"Sure, where is this place again?" Ron asked grabbing his stuff.

"Sweden."

"Sweden, great." He sighed.

Middleton High hadn't changed much. Of course, Kim's positions had been filled by those who were still there. For example, Monique had taken her place on the squad and different people had taken up her seat on all her committees. Somehow life had gone on without her. Grabbing his school books from what was once Kim's locker he headed off to class.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Two years earlier (One Month into Kim's apprenticeship)_

_Her muscles cried out as she flopped onto her cot. The room where she'd been staying had been modified for long term use. A foot locker and book shelf had also been added for the clothes and books Shego'd provided her with. Despite her exhaustion she grabbed the most recent espionage guide Shego had assigned her. Living with Shego was lie living in Middleton high except she hadn't had one written test and any tests she did have weren't planned or at least she wasn't given any advanced warning. The showers were almost as bad, one big communal shower to herself. _

_Blinking she released she'd reread the same paragraph for the tenth time she put the book up and curled up. That night she dreamed of Ron for the first time. It was weird they were fighting Drakken and he had done something to her that caused her to disappear. Despite the fact that she was dating another guy, Ron worked to save her. She woke up with a stiff body but she couldn't help but think about her dream. Would that have happened if she hadn't been taken by Shego? She got up and stretched out before doing a few exercises to reduce the stiffness. Once done she dressed and went back to the book she'd been working on the night before._

_The door opened and a henchman nudged her. "Get up. Let's go."_

_He didn't bother to blindfold her which surprised her. Whenever they transported her she was either unconscious or blindfolded. The next surprise came when her escort opened a door that by her estimation led outside whatever building she was in. She hesitated, wondering if it was a trap, until he pushed her out in to the sunlight. Instead of any of the deadly scenarios she'd imagined, she stood on a patch of concrete that surrounded a rather large pool. Seated at a table under an umbrella was Shego in a black and green bikini. _

"_Have a seat, relax." She said when Kim stepped up to the table._

"_What is this place?"_

"_You like? I got this place after I started working for Drakken, I needed some place to get away and to do my own thing. I have a full staff including those that act as guards around here. You should eat, you need your strength, for obvious reasons." Shego said reclining in her seat._

"_Why'd you bring me out here?" _

"_We're partners now, Kim, I can't keep treating you like a prisoner. Today your things will be brought up from the basement to your own room. Soon I'll take you to a local mall, get you some more clothes and, of course, I pulled you away from school so I'll need to get you some tutors." Shego paused. "You seem confused."_

"_Why are you doing all this?" Kim asked still a bit tense._

"_When we first fought, I saw a great deal of potential in you. I want you on my side, Kimmie. Now eat your breakfast the boys will take care of your things." _

_Shego left her outside with one guard. Relaxing she nibbled on some toast and then as she got bolder she ate the rest of the spread. When she was done the guard who'd stayed with her took her back through the house to an upstairs bedroom. The outside wall was made entirely of glass overlooking the ocean. Even though Shego had promised to take her shopping the closet was stocked with plenty of well-fitting clothes. All in all in wasn't a bad situation apart from the whole kidnapping thing. Maybe she could make it work to her advantage._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I think it's time the boss met my little apprentice don't you think?" Shego asked.

Kim remained silent. Her black clad form moving easily through the shadows. Ninja garb was her normal mission gear when working around any of Drakken's men but when she and Shego were doing their own thing her uniform was a little more high tech to allow her to keep up with Shego's super powered advantage. Coming from their Caribbean villa to the rebuilt lair gave Kim the shakes. She had not even seen the scientist since she'd been taken by them. They entered the main lab to see Drakken struggling with his latest project.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled giving up.

"What?! I'm right here, you idiot, what is it?" Shego growled.

"I can't get my…Shego, who's that?" He pointed into the shadows at Kim, who stepped forward when Shego's hand twitched lightly.

"This is my apprentice, Kasai. I thought you might have a job for her to do."

"Very well, my truth ray isn't working, I need this part." He handed Shego a piece of paper. "It's in the Middletown space facility; if she's anything like you she should be able to get it for me."

The two women walked away. Shego handed Kim the paper to allow her to see the part's diagram. Taking out a smartphone Kim downloaded the blueprint of her father's workplace filled with dread. The part was located in a lab next to her father's. Avoiding the obvious, direct route she found a stealthier route that would allow her to avoid a chance encounter with her father. Looking up at her self-proclaimed partner she wondered if there was a way to get out now.

"About Sweden," Kim started.

"We'll talk about it later."


End file.
